Identifying a location of a user indoors may have value for retailers and businesses. Traditional methods for locating a user indoors may not be sufficient (e.g., global positioning satellites (GPS), and the like).
Other methods for performing indoor localization require a person to take hundreds or thousands of active location-tagged measurements to pinpoint a user location. For example, a person must go to a specific location within an indoor location and take the measurements at that specific location and tag that location as having the taken measurements. This process is repeated over all of the various locations within the indoor location. This process can be very time consuming and inefficient.
In addition, when a database having the active location-tagged measurements is updated, the update is only for the single location. The update has no effect throughout the indoor location and is not propagated throughout the database.